


The Loud House: The Greatest Showman AU

by Gnarek_67



Series: Loud House AUs [3]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Comedy, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarek_67/pseuds/Gnarek_67
Summary: This story was created as a collaboration between me and doodling-doodler. It's the Loud House version of The Greatest Showman Movie.





	The Loud House: The Greatest Showman AU

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the description isn't good. Doodling-doodler's images were in black,white,and red. Made it little hard to give descriptions. The only ones who are related to each other are Lori and Leni. Also, Lola and Lana as well, but they're not related to anyone. The chapter starts in the middle of the Loud Troupe's show.

It was nighttime as a crowd of people in the stands were watching a circus act being performed before their very eyes. The center of the ring was dark, all light was directed at the werewolf-like girl in the cage, thrashing, causing the door to burst forth striking fear into the audience. Then, in comes Lana, the Animal Tamer, with a chair and whip in her hands. The werewolf girl had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail in the back,brown eyes,pointy ears,sharp teeth,freckles below both of her eyes,bandages covering her arms and hands that had sharp fingernails,and legs and dog-like feet,and there was even fur on some parts of her body.

Lana: (commands) Heel, beast! Heel!

The girl growled at Lana. Lana whipped at the girl, who dodged it. The girl then lunged at Lana, who dodged to the side and whipped the ground, scaring the girl and made her back away.

Lana: (commands again) Heel!

The girl did that.

Lana: (holds out her hand) Now, shake, Lynn.

Lynn shook her entire body, causing the audience to laugh. Lana rolled her eyes while trying to not laugh.

Lana: I meant, shake my hand.

Lynn reached out and shook Lana's hand. The audience clapped as Lana had Lynn do more tricks. Then,while they were performing,in a ringmaster outfit, Luan appeared from the back of the tent while a 15-year-old girl,Luna, sang from the top of the main pole. She had bird wings and feet while the rest of her looked normal.

Luan: Now for our final act. Give it up for Luna, our songstress with the singing voice of a canary. If you want to spread the word, just send out a  _tweet_. (laughs) Ha ha ha, get it?

Some of the audience members groaned. Luna would've groaned as well, but decided to wait until after the show.

* * *

**Few**   **Minutes Later**

Luna finished her song. The audience clapped wildly. Luna bowed before flying off.

Luan: (bows) Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience.

The audience began to get up and started shuffling away. Luna jumped from the pole and flew down as the other performers and Luan's 11-year-old assistant,Lincoln, appeared. He was wearing an orange shirt,blue pants,white shoes with red laces,had white hair with a cowlick on his head,brown eyes,a chipped bucktooth,and freckles.

Lincoln: (talking to Luna) Your singing was amazing as always, Luna.

Luna turned away from him, slightly blushing. She doesn't trust Lincoln because she thinks he's like any other guy she came across. Wanting to put her in a cage and lock her up.

Luna: (gruff tone) Whatever.

A girl with pink scales and webbed hands and feet spoke up. She was both angry and jealous.

Girl #1: (talking to Lincoln) (complaining) Hey, what about my performance?

Lincoln sighed inwardly. Whenever he complimented the others' performances, she would get jealous instantly.

Lincoln: (talking to Lola) Your diving and swimming performances were spectacular.

Lola blushed.

Lola: (embarrassed) Aww, stop it. But, continue.

Lana: (talking to Lincoln) What about our performance, Linc?

Lynn: We sure made some of them wet their pants, huh?

Lincoln knew that the moment after he compliments them, he'll be getting a visit from Lynn.

Lincoln: (grinning) Great job, you two. Your performance even convinced me. Can't wait for the next one.

Lana and Lynn both grinned. A 16-year-old teenage girl who was wearing a white,frilly dress that was also both red and black and had four red bowties on her shirt,black-striped stockings,black heels,had blue eyes,and had white shades on her head, approached Lincoln. Her name was Leni, and she was the strongest girl out of them all.

Leni: (talking to Lincoln) Hey, Linky, what about us?

"Linky" was the nickname that most of the girls were calling him. The others had their own personal nickname for him.

Lincoln: (thumbs up) Spectacular.

Leni was happy and blushed. She then picked up Lincoln and hugged him tightly. Lincoln felt like his back was going to break in half. One of the girls,who was 17-years-old,blonde,had blue eyes,and was wearing a leotard, spoke up. Her name was Lori, the contortionist,and Leni's big sister. For her show, she would bend and twist her body around. She didn't trust Lincoln nor Luan. No matter how many times she tried to tell Leni to stay away from them, she doesn't listen.

Lori: (huffs) Well, duh, twerp. Everyone cheered the loudest for me.

They never told her the real reason why some of the audience members cheered for her. It was going to be Lynn's job to do it. Anyway, then, a pale-skinned girl appeared behind Lincoln and Leni. She was wearing gypsy clothes,a big, weird hat,and had black hair that was long enough to cover her eyes. Her name was Lucy, the gypsy woman/girl. She tells people's fortunes during the show.

Lucy: (talking to Lincoln) What about me, Link?

Lincoln and Leni screamed out of fright. Then, they relaxed when they saw it was Lucy. Leni put Lincoln down so he could talk to Lucy. He crouched down at Lucy's eye level.

Lincoln: (grinning) Spook-errific.

He patted Lucy on the head, causing her to blush. Some of the girls became jealous of Lucy.

Luan: (offers) Maybe I could do an act involving a bicycle. Let's hope I won't be  _two-tired_  after the show. (laughs) Ha ha ha ha ha! Get it?

Everyone groaned,except Lincoln, who laughed at her joke, which then caused Luan to blush. Then,a 4-year-old girl wearing a black shirt,red pants,brown shoes,had brown hair that looked slightly messy yet straight,brown eyes,and had glasses, approached them with a baby in her hands. The baby had a blonde tuft of hair on its head and one tooth. Her name was Lily, the cute one. She doesn't have a job. Whenever they perform their shows, they have Lisa look after Lily.

Lisa: (talking to everyone) (lisp tone) Hello, everyone. I had just finished paying and delivering our bills. So now, our electricity and water are safe. For now.

Everyone cheered. Then, Lily reached out for Lincoln.

Lily: (calls out) Linky! Linky!

Lincoln went over and took Lily out of Lisa's hands.

Lincoln: Hello there, Lily. Did you enjoy the show?

Lily babbled. She put her hands on Lincoln's cheeks, squeezing them while giggling.

Leni: (gushes) Aww, Linky and Lily look so cute together.

Lisa: Lincoln was the one who found her first. So I guess he would be the one she would be very attached to. (changes subject) (offers) So, how about we watch films on a screen projected by red,blue,and green lights while consuming snacks that contain glucose,fat,and oils?

Everyone was confused. Lisa sighed.

Lincoln: (clarifies) Movie night with snacks?

Lisa: (pushes up her glasses) Exactly.

She feels like the only one who can understand her sometimes is Lincoln. He's the only thing that's keeping her from packing up her bags and leaving the Circus.

Everyone (except Lisa): Yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> So, Leni trusts all of them.  
> Lori trusts neither Luan or Lincoln.  
> Luna doesn't trust Lincoln.  
> Lynn and the younger girls all trust Lincoln.
> 
> The next chapter will be about how the Loud Circus Troupe start movie night.


End file.
